


Sugawara Induced Chaos

by Lilacs_and_the_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And ennoshita - Freeform, Chaos, Chaotic sugawara, First year tanaka and nishinoya, Fluff, Gen, Minor Injuries, Nosebleed, Second Year Azumane Asahi and First Year Nishinoya Yuu, Second year sugawara and daichi, Short One Shot, Sprained Finger, The team is done with sugawara's shit, some description of blood from the nose bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacs_and_the_sea/pseuds/Lilacs_and_the_sea
Summary: Sugawara is notorious for how much energy he has. Sometimes it goes wrong
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sugawara Koushi, Nishinoya Yuu & Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 27





	Sugawara Induced Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is set one year before the first season, so Suga is a second year btw!

“You what?” Asahi asks. “I sprained my pinky when I karate chopped a wall,” Suga repeats. The team just stares at him. “What the actual fuck,” Tanaka says as he stares at the taped fingers. “I’m ok to play, I just can’t hit things around. I can still set,” he adds. Ennoshita closes his eyes. “Why did you karate chop a wall?”   
“I was excited! They had chocolate pudding in the cafeteria and Noya said he would save me two. Plus, it was meant for Daichi but he moved out of the way before I could hit his stomach.” The team just sighs. 

He may have stellar grades and be polite in public, but in volleyball and with friends he's a ball of chaos. Nishinoya is the same. He loves to bounce around and talk about volleyball in long rants, often while Suga himself is ranting about something similar. He and Nishinoya feed off each other, and when they are together accidents are inevitable. Asahi was actually scared of the two of them when Nishinoya joined the team because of how much they yelled when they played. They’ve broken door handles when they cheer on the team, and one time Nishinoya gave Sugawara a nosebleed with a misplaced high five. 

Suga still remembers that game actually. It was in the second set when they had just won a point, so he and the libero went to high five. Unfortunately, Suga put his hand too high and he got fully smacked in the face. Pain blossomed as he cradled his face, and before he knew it, blood was dripping onto his shirt. He was taken off the court and given tissues to clean up the mess, while they subbed in a different player. Normally, this would be fine but said player was not a setter and was used to hitting the tosses, not giving them. So Suga was on the edge of his seat as he watched their team start to lose points. And listen, he’s perfectly nice, moms love him, but he swears to god if one more ball hits their floor on their side of the court, he will scream. The game ended with their loss, but they were able to win the third when Suga went back in. After that incident, he and Noya learned to do double high fives above the head, so no one will get injured. 

Now, he's also learned to make sure there's a target for his karate chops. Practice starts as soon as his fingers are inspected by the upperclassmen, and it goes relatively smoothly. He sets like normal, and passes when it's time to do those drills. He does have to ice his hand every half hour, but besides that, he’s fine. 

Asahi comes up to him at the end of practice all the same. “Suga, are you sure you’re ok? It looks painful,” he asks. Suga just smiles. “It's ok. I'll ice it a lot and I’ll be back to my full self before you know it.” Asahi smiles back. “Good. I’d miss you at games otherwise.” The setter grins as they walk up to the locker rooms to change. “Also, do you know how to find a derivative?”

Suga groans. “Yes, but I hate them. I'll show you on the way home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some chaotic suga in my life, so I made some! Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
